The Umbreon Pokemorph Tales
by FurryUmbreonxD
Summary: Umbreon is one day turned into a super horny pokemorph and gets up to all sorts of dirty and funny adventures ;)
1. Chapter 1

Pokemorph Tales(lemon series)

I am a pokemorph, exiled from my home I now live in a remote cave that overlooks the forest where I once lived. I was once an Umbreon, now I am that and much more. I will explain how I got like this then I will continue my story.

It was a spring day about three weeks ago. Although it was spring the trees and plants had yet to bear any fruit so food was scarce and hard to find. At this point I was still a normal Umbreon and my forest was full of pokemon much bigger than me so I couldn't hunt. After I had been foraging for three hours without any luck I looked up at the mountain which towered over the forest. Mt. Rein was forbidden to the pokemon of the forest because it was the home of the legendary pokemon Cobalion. I had heard rumours from some flying pokemon that there was a garden on top of the mountain in which grew trees that always had fruit on their branches. I was starving and so I made a stupid decision to go up the mountain and search for the garden, and If I ran into Cobalion. Well I just hoped he would be merciful to a pokemon in need, otherwise I was going to starve anyway, so what difference would it have made?

I started to climb the mountain with a nervous attitude, after all, it was the home of a legendary pokemon so therefore I was trespassing. I gradually grew more confident as I climbed up the mountain for four hours without meeting a single pokemon. After I judged that I was about halfway I scrambled up to a nearby ledge and lay down to rest for a while. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep in mere seconds.

When I awoke four blue pillars impeded my vision. As I got up I realised these were Cobalion's legs. I looked up at him and cringed in fear.

"You are either very brave, or very foolish little Umbreon. Which will it be?" the legendary pokemon boomed in a deep voice

"Neither" I squeaked "I'm so sorry for trespassing, it's just that I'm starving and I heard about the garden…"

"The garden exists" Cobalion said, a little softer this time "but beware the fruit, it will change you in ways you cannot imagine" as he said this Cobalions form wavered and disappeared altogether. "What could that mean?" I thought out loud. I was really beginning to starve so I decided to not worry about it and push up the mountain to the garden.

After four more hours of gruelling climbing I arrived at the summit, I looked round for the garden. And there it was! On the other side of the crest was an orchard of trees in full bloom with more fruit than any one pokemon could ever need. Even in my weakened state I managed to run over to the garden, and, as I did a green blur shot out of the nearest tree and wrapped itself tightly round my the air out of my lungs

"What do you want here? The Serperior hissed

"I want…to eat…" I managed to gasp

The Serperior loosened its hold on me and then let me go altogether.

"My apologies, it is my job to guard the garden against those who would use it selfishly. And I cannot deny a pokemon in need. Go eat" and with this Serperior coiled back up the tree.

I walked a little further into the garden and leapt up a tree that had bigger branches for me to lie on. I was so hungry I instantly began to tear berries of the tree and devour them as fast as I could. I ate until I could not physically fit anything else in my stomach. Being so full made me drowsy so I put my head on my paws and closed my eyes. As I drifted off I thought I heard Cobalion's voice say "and now witness your gift, and curse". I fell into a deep, yet dreamless sleep.

When I awoke something didn't feel right, my body felt strange. Stronger maybe, but stretched and out of proportion, like a towel that's been out to dry for too long. I looked down at my paws and I recoiled in shock, I had five toes instead of three! I closed my eyes and opened them but my paws were still the same. " What in the name of Arceus happened to me?!" I shouted.

"You ate the berries" said Serperior as it slithered down the tree from which it came "you are now immortal, but at a price. Stand up, walk over to the pond and take a look at yourself"

I did as it said and as I stood up I realised I was standing on two legs. I walked over the clear water of the pond and looked at my reflection.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I exclaimed. I looked like a human crossed with an Umbreon. I still had most of the features of an Umbreon, sleek black fur, yellow rings on my back, thighs and my chest. My ears were still the same as before, poking out the top of my head. My body was human shaped and well toned, I had a hard six-pack, all of my muscles stood out underneath my fur. My genitals, as far as I could see were the same, just bigger. My eyes were still the same shade of red and the same size compared to my head.

"So….the berries, they did this to me?" I asked Serperior

"Yes" it hissed dryly in reply "the berries are blessed and cursed by Arceus. You have become immortal, but at a price, you are now a pokemorph.

"And you? Who exactly are you?" I asked bluntly

"I am the guardian of the trees" replied Serperior "For this duty I am also immortal, and I have the power to change in between normal and pokemorph forms. Here, let me show you."

As Serperior said this its form began to shimmer and change. Its body swelled and formed a chest, which ballooned into two perfectly round breasts. It was at this point I realised that Serperior was a girl. Her tail split into two legs, and two arms grew from her side, the ends forming into elegant hands with long, delicate fingers. The last thing to change was her head, which rounded off a little while her snout shrunk about halfway. I looked her up and down, she was completely naked except for two ivy thigh-high boots which covered the bottom half of her legs. Her skin was a very pale green all over her body with some exceptions that I noticed as she twirled for me. She had a line of dark green ivy down her back and her nipples were dark green as well. Her dark brown eyes stared directly into mine as she walked over to me. Her breasts jiggled a little with each step she took and as she got closer an aromatic smell filled the air.

"So" she said "do you like this form?" her voice was smooth as the spring breeze and slightly seductive.

"Yes" I gulped "although I never expected…" I though desperately for something smart to say

"You never expected me to be female" she finished for me

"Yes" I said "will I ever be able to change like that?"

"No" she said bluntly "but why change? Don't you feel that power, that strength flowing through your body?"

"It does feel good" I said lightly

"Mmmmh" she said as she walked closer to me "you are much more attractive like this she whispered into my ear, her forked snakelike tongue lingering as she did so. She walked round behind me and I began to turn to face her but she wrapped her arms round my chest and began to grind softly against me. I could feel her breasts on my back and I have to admit it turned me on immensely. My dick began to poke out of its sheath and I noticed something new, the tip was rounded instead of a point like before.

"It getsss sssooo lonely up here" she hissed seductively into my ear "you could try out your new form with me" and, as if she wasn't being suggestive enough she folded her left leg over my left thigh and began to rub it up and down the inside. Catching my genitals with her toe each time she did. In reply I turned round and picked her up. I was amazed at how light she was.

"My my, aren't we a strong boy" she said as she wrapped her legs round my buttocks and put her arms over my shoulders. I could feel her nipples pressed against mine and the sensation was driving me crazy. It took all my self-control to resist shoving my raging boner up her tight snatch right there.

"Now that will have to wait" she said seductively "I want to taste you first, all of you". And by Arceus she did.

She started by pressing her lips against mine and pushing her long serpent tongue into my mouth, exploring and fighting with my tongue at the same time. Just this sensation alone nearly made me cum where I stood. She then began to lick down my body, from my mouth to my neck, then pausing at my nipples to lick spirals round them. The sensation was electrifying, but she didn't stop, she moved further down over my abs down to my now fully erect penis. She started slowly by licking around the tip, teasing me by pulling back every time I uttered a faint moan of pleasure. Then she looked up at me, grinned and took the whole thing into her mouth, right up to the base. I grabbed her head and began to fuck her mouth in a frenzy, I couldn't stop myself, the sensation was too enjoyable. Seviper, for her part seemed to be enjoying it, her hands were already exploring her wet snatch, which smelled divine.

Just before I was about to cum in her mouth I regained enough self control to pull out. And, as I stood there panting I heard her say "c'mon, you're not gonna leave a girl hanging are you?"

I replied by burying my mouth in her crotch and exploring her pussy with my rough tongue. She instantly began to moan and writhe with pleasure, but I didn't stop there. I began to rub her clit with index finger and soon all she could do was moan, moan, and moan. She grabbed my head and pushed it deeper into her pussy, she tasted like golden honey, she was so sweet that I couldn't stop licking her out. Even if I had wanted to, she wouldn't let me stop, she had a firm grip on my head so I was going nowhere fast, but neither did I want to. I don't remember how long we stayed like this, it could have been minutes but it felt like an eternity, and eternity full of pleasure. But eventually she lifted my head up and pushed me onto my back. With her stood over me I had an amazing view of her dripping wet pussy, was practically leaking juice.

"And now" she said, positioning herself over my cock, facing me "for the real ride" and she sat down on my cock. My sense exploded when she started to bounce up and down, I could feel unlimited pleasure with every movement she made. She was so hot and wet inside it was unbelievable, I had to fight the urge to cum at her every move. She grabbed my hands and pressed them to her tits and I wasted no time getting to work, rubbing her nipples and massaging her tits. By this point we were both too engrossed in the sex to say anything, so we simply moaned into the clear blue sky. Finally coming to a finish I couldn't hold myself any longer or I was going to explode. As my balls tightened up and my cock spasmed I shot a huge load up into her pussy and she screamed with delight but I wasn't done, my cock quivered again another load followed the first, and another one after that. I felt her pussy tighen around my cock as another load shot into her and then she screamed and fell forwards onto my chest, with our mixed juices leaking out of her pussy. I was exhausted, and so was she, before we fell asleep I heard her mutter "you are the best visitor I've had in a long while".

_Whew guys, what a first chapter :) well I hoped you liked it and rest assured there will be loads more to come. Please PM me any critism you have because it's always helpful. See you soon for more furry fun ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Hey guys, before I get started I just have a few things to say:_

_I just want to thank those of you who reviewed, read and followed this story so far. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded any more, I was busy with school exams. And then a lot of stuff happened over the summer. _

_I am going to be writing and uploading on a regular basis now, usually one or two chapters a week. Plus I might start some more stories, so look forward to that._

_And last but not least I have opened a forum for any ideas you guys have for this story, or anything you would like to see in it._

_Enjoy :3_

It was dark when I woke up, Serperior had disappeared and the night was completely silent. I sat up slowly and took a deep breath of fresh air, only to discover how bad I smelled from the events of that day. I grinned as I went through the memories. I decided to go and have a wash in the pond that was on the other side of the garden so as to smell a little bit better.

As I got out and shook myself dry I could sense something in the garden, like an electric type pokemon charging up, it was static. I turned to look for the source of the disturbance and I located a small ball of electricity in the centre of the garden. It was steadily growing in size, and by the time I had walked over it was already the size of an electrode, and still expanding. After a few moments the ball of electricity towered over me. Then, suddenly it turned blue and began to radiate intense power. I could feel my fur standing up on edge from the power in the air, and then there was a white flash. I was blinded for a few moments and then, when I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe them. There, in front of me, stood Zekrom, one of the higher legendary pokemon that ruled the Unova region.

He turned to face me and I looked directly into his eyes and froze, the power and authority behind those eyes would make any pokemon shiver in fear, as I did now.

"Do you fear me?" he asked. His voice was deep yet sharp, and there was a hint of command in his tone.

"Y-yes" I manage to stammer

Zekrom then did something I would not have expected, he laughed. A great booming sound that filled the air around the mountaintop.

"For what reason do you fear me? For you have not wronged me, have you?"

I shook my head hastily. Unless you count trespassing, no , I hadn't.

"Well then, you have nothing to fear from me" Zekrom said, still grinning slightly. "However" he continued "we now have a problem don't we? For you cannot return home such as you are"

I looked down on my half human body and once again shook my head, my mouth wouldn't form any words.

"There have only ever been ten pokemon before you to enter this sacred garden and eat the fruit, all of which are no longer in this world. But you are unique , Serperior has never really taking much liking to a visitor before now. So that alone is enough to pique my curiosity."

"Wha-what will y-you d-do with me?" I managed to stammer

"I think it would be best…to send you out of this world" Zekrom said calmly

"Please don't kill!" I begged "I never intended for this, I was just so hungry and…." My voice trailed off as Zekrom looked directly into my eyes.

"My dear Umbreon, I have no intention of killing you, when I said send you out of this world, I implied sending you to another."

"Oh" I said simply, well that was still bad, but better than death.

"I will send you to another world in a different dimension, when you get there another legendary will come to meet you and explain your new predicament to you."

Before I could think about this too much my entire world turned blue, and then I was falling….

_Okay guys, that done with I'll say a couple more things. This is just a filler so I can give you guys something while I write the next chapter in the story. So please be patient. And once again sorry for the huge delay._

FurryUmbreonxD


End file.
